I'm not Jealous!
by i-write-anime-ff
Summary: Nai is always pining after Karoku, and Gareki has had enough. Jealous!Gareki. Drabble. Written upon request for tumblr user tamatoe. Story can also be found on my tumblr blog by the same name.


"um, do you need a specific prompt or something, cause i checked your F.A.Q and it looks like ya need a paragraph? or can i just ask for something garenai and gareki gets jealous over something? cause that'd be lovely. X) thanks for sharing!"

I'm not Jealous!

"Karoku, Karoku, Karoku…" Nai murmured absentmindedly, his voice quiet and lost sounding.

Gareki felt his eye twitch.

"Karoku, Karoku, Karoku…"

His fingers tightened around his hand of cards, and a vein throbbed in his head.

"Karoku, Karoku, Karoku…"

Snarling, Gareki twisted in his seat to growl at Nai, heedless of Yogi urging him to play his cards for the round. Nai was sitting next to one of the gratuitously ornate windows of Circus' Second Ship, knees tucked under his chin, hands clasped around his legs. The half-Niji was gazing out of the window at the rolling scenery below them, repeatedly murmuring the name of his lost brother under his breath, quietly, but just loudly enough to irritate Gareki to no end.

_That damn kid is always going on about Karoku – pining after him all the time isn't going to change anything, _Gareki thought spitefully. Nai was lucky to have a family to look for anyway, he didn't need to go rubbing it in their faces.

"Ga, re, ki-kuuun, it's your turn!" Yogi admonished, enunciating each syllable with care. He and the distracted teen were _supposed _to have been playing a game of cards, but Gareki was evidently otherwise occupied. The blonde lieutenant was sitting across a glass coffee table from Gareki, each of them seated on squashy beige couches. Yogi didn't like the couches much – he would have much preferred them to be bright and rainbow, but he was fairly sure that Gareki would straight up refuse to sit on them if that was the case.

Not deigning to turn his attention back to the game, Gareki blindly threw down his pair of cards and continued to snarl at Nai by the window. Yogi crowed with delight.

"Yahoooo~ it's my win!" he cried triumphantly, proceeding to grab the nearest stuffed nyanperona bear and dance around with it happily.

Gareki didn't even blink.

"Karoku, Karoku, Karoku…"

Gareki's teeth were grinding harder than a wheat mill.

"Karoku, Karoku, Karoku…"

_Enough._

"_Nai!" _Gareki roared, frustrated throwing down his cards and flipping the glass table with a loud _bang. _The white haired boy leaped to his feet as if a bomb had gone off, and Gareki distantly noticed Yogi fall flat on his ass in surprise.

Ignoring them, Gareki stomped over to Nai and stuck a finger in his face.

"Why do you have to keep going on about damn _Karoku, Karoku, Karoku _all the time huh? We're looking for him already!"

"Eh…? Gareki, what's wrong?" Nai asked, nonplussed. Gareki snarled, and clenched a fist.

"Or are we not good enough for you in the time being?" he demanded, looming over the younger boy, an evil aura rolling off his shoulders.

"Oh-ho~!" Yogi cried, bounding over to them from the other side of the room. He slung his arm around Gareki's shoulders fondly, nearly throwing him to the ground in the process.

"My my Gareki-kun! If I didn't know any better I'd say that you almost sound jealous!" Yogi crooned, a peculiar gleam in his eye.

Gareki flushed an angry pink. He _tch'_ed and grabbed Yogi's arm, throwing the elder over his head. Nai neatly stepped out of the way, leaving Yogi to crumple against the window in a heap.

"Jealous?! Even you haven't said anything so stupid before!" he yelled. Without a second glance, Gareki turned and stormed out of the room.

Nai blinked, and hurried to Yogi's side.

"Are you alright, Yogi-san?" He asked worriedly. Yogi bounced to his feet in response.

"Not to worry Nai-chan! All is well." The blonde leaned down to whisper in Nai's ear.

"I'd leave Gareki-kun alone for a while though… he's got a mean throwing arm." Yogi straightened up again, and patted the half-Niji on the head fondly before exiting the room at a slow limp, dejectedly dragging nyanperona behind him.

Nai blinked again, and returned to his seat at the window.

"Karoku, Karoku, Karoku…"


End file.
